New Girl Take 2
by InsanityReplay
Summary: when Edward's relationship ends with Bella because of the threat James poses. Alice has a vision a three new people coming to town and one of them happens to be Edward's true mate! Warning OC's included and slight Bella bashing! I do not own Twilight otherwise I would be earning lots of US Dollars
1. Chapter 1

New girl Take 2

-Cullen's Residence-

"I call a family meeting" shouted a tall, muscular blond man in, what look liked, his late twenties, as he shrugged of his white doctors coat, barely seconds later his 6 coven members were sat around the dining table, waiting for him to join them.

As he sat down he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek and turned to face his children; Emmett and Rosalie sat side by side patiently waiting for him to continue, Emmett had a goofy, childlike grin spread across his masculine face whereas Rosalie had a soft scowl adorning her features.

He turned his head slightly to the next couple, Jasper and Alice, although Jasper's face gave nothing away, he could see a hint of curiosity brimming in his son's eyes, however Alice wore her emotions on her sleeve.

And lastly Edward the sour, lonely, bored expression on his son's face said it all, making the man sigh, clapping his hands together gently, he addressed the group "we need to discuss the recent turn of events including; James and also Bella" watching as Edward's scowl deepen at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

Alice then smiled brightly "Also I've had a vision of three exchange coming from Britain, next week that I think is very relevant" she said happily, her eyes sparkling in delight.

Rosalie snorted "what's so important about three extra humans running around the school?"

Alice's smile widened "Edward's true mate will be with them!" she announced happily. Everyone's eyes widened, "Oh! Another one of them will be a vampire seeking assistance from us!"

Edward sat there in silent shock, whilst the man frowned asking "What does the vampire look like and Edward's true mate? What can you see about her?"

Alice hummed slightly "The vampire was changed at the age of 17 in Belfast, Northern Ireland in 1936 and he's very protective of Edward's mate" then Alice frowned slightly "I can't really see Edward's mate properly. Whenever I look for her I only see the colour red."

"Red" Jasper echoed in thought and Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly Edward slammed his hands down on the table in a rare fit of frustration, "how can I just accept this, Bella was my mate, not this girl! And even is she was she would just be in more danger around me!" he shouted in anger.

To everyone's shock it was Rosalie who put her brother in his place, "Edward, Bella was your Singer not your mate and this girl seems to hang around this Irish vampire anyway, so she has probably had her fair share of danger."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement to his mates words "Well, we will just have to wait and see what happens, won't we." He summed up with a smile.

-Monday morning, Forks Community High school-

The corridors were alight with the sound of gossip as rumours spread like wildfire around the campus at the news of three exchange students coming to Forks from 'Across the Pond.'

Jasper and Alice who were called to show the new students around the school and when Alice joined her siblings at their table for lunch she was positively buzzing with excitement. "So what is she like?" Emmett asked whilst subtly glancing at Edward who was busy looking over at Bella , who sat with her friends (Mike, Eric, Jessica etc.) with remorse.

Alice immediately beamed "She's wonderful, at least I know why I kept seeing the colour red! Oh and she loves fashion and shopping!" Rosalie nodded in approval.

"She sounds better than Bella already" Edward shot her a sour look "when she coming in?"

"Well she has History with Jasper and their going to get the other Vampire who had Maths, so they should be here soon" Alice informed them.

Emmett then frowned "I thought there were meant to be three of them?" he asked, whilst Rosalie also looked curiously at Alice for an answer.

Alice sighed despondently "he didn't show up, they said he is probably going to go to the school in La Push for, Uh obvious reasons" the others knew what she implied immediately, the other student must be a shifter before they could ask Alice anymore questions, Jasper walked in with the two new students and Alice called them over excitedly.

Edward looked away from Bella to look at the new students and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. The new vampire stood at 6'1" and was as pale as the rest of them, his eyes were a reddish gold, indicating that he had recently changed to a vegetarian diet. He had a short back and sides haircut which was mousy brown in colour. A small lopsided smile adorned his chiselled looks as he listened to something jasper said.

He wore a plain navy blue tank top with white skinny leg jeans and black combat boots complimenting the outfit nicely. The only jewellery he wore was a pair of dog tags around his neck.

But it wasn't him who caught Edward's attention it was the small, curvaceous female by the vampire's side. She had long crimson red locks that fell to her hips with a middle parting framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were onyx black and framed by thick lashes that ever so gently touched her cheek. She stood around 5'6"with porcelain white skin, high cheek bones, finely arched eyebrows and plump pink lips, she was definitely an image of perfection.

She was wearing a forest green tank top with dark grey jean short shorts, her legs were covered in sheer back tight and her feet were adorned with brown, worn heeled cowboy boots. She had large silver hoops in her ears and a plain silver chain around her neck.

As they sat down with them the vampire said in a deep baritone voice "If Alice hasn't told you yet my name is Flynn O'Brien" and turned to the girl by his side expectantly, which made her smile gently at him and Edward couldn't help but want that smile and affection focused on him.

"And my name is Nicola Flemming but I preferred to be called Nyx, nice ta meetcha!" she answered them in a soft lilting Irish accent.

-END-

_**Phew that took me a while I didn't know where to actually end the story I thought I'll end it with their introductions! Please tell me what you think and please don't moan that you don't like OC's because you were warned in the description that OC's are used thank you xxx**_

_**Character Bio-**_

_**Name-Flynn Thomas O'Brien**_

_**Race-Vampire**_

_**Age when turned- 17**_

_**Turned in 1936, at Belfast**_

_**School- Forks Community High**_

_**Home-Cullen's next door neighbour**_

_**Likes-Nyx, Jasper, Boxing, Belfast, Rock music, Red Deer Blood, Fox Blood**_

_**Dislikes-War, Hugh, Edward, Bella, School**_

_**Name-Nicola Rose Flemming prefers Nyx**_

_**Race-Human**_

_**Age-17**_

_**School-Forks Community High**_

_**Home-Cullen's next door neighbour (lives with Flynn)**_

_**Likes- Flynn, Hugh, Cullen's, Gymnastics, Jazz and Blues music, Belfast, Reading, Rain**_

_**Dislikes-Bella, Spanish, Cigarettes, Coffee**_

_**See you next time, Ciao Ciao xxx **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi it's been a while, I've been busy composing new stories, however I plan to update more regularly! (It will be a wonder if that ever actually happens!)**_

_**Okay on with the show!**_

The Cullen's greeted the new comers with warmth, except from Edward who was trying his best to ignore them and went back to stealthily watching Bella, until he realised something about the two of them…

They were silent; he couldn't hear anything from… Not a sound.

"I can't hear your thoughts" he muttered, only expecting his siblings to hear him and the other vampire but was startled when the redhead cocked her head to the side and then turned to him, folding her hands in her lap and he was glad he couldn't blush but Jasper raised a knowing eyebrow at him, making Edward scowl even more.

Nyx then answered "That'll be Flynn's doing" and then turned to Emmett "by the way can a have your treacle tart?" she said.

Emmett grinned and handed it over "go for it and what do you mean 'that'll be Flynn's doing'?"

Flynn sighed slightly, giving the young lady beside him a half glare, that she just shrugged off with ease. Flynn turned towards them "I'll explain my gift later but I do believe, the bell is going to go soon for afternoon classes."

Alice then jumped up "You can come to ours later! What classes do you have now?" she said while linking arms with Nyx, who was studying her time table.

"I do believe I have Biology, followed by Phys Ed. Flynn?" she said making Edward's heart skip a bit at the fact they'd be in the same class.

Flynn sighed "French and Phys Ed, looks like we'll be seeing each other later, Nyx" he said reaching down to place an affectionate kiss on her cheek, which made Edward's blood boil.

His family noticed his displeasure and Rosalie stepped forward "I have French as well as Alice so we will take you and Edward has Biology" she finished.

They all separated to go to their classrooms, as soon as the bell rang.

**Biology**

Edward guided Nyx, through the corridors; watching and listening (in two different ways) to the gossip of the everyday students at the fact he was walking with the new girl.

"_Wow Edward moves fast, first Bella, now the redhead."_

"_What's so special about her just because she's more exotic than me…?"_

"_God I'm so jealous!"_

"_Now that he's got himself occupied, maybe I can ask Bella out-"_

He growled at the last thought he heard looking around for the person who it might have come from. Feeling a hesitant tug on the sleeve, he looked down into the concerned eyes of his red headed companion, "did you hear something that upset you?" She questioned.

"What? How did you?" he questioned, confused at her sudden insight, making Nyx smile at him.

"You mentioned early that you could hear other's thoughts, so I just assumed you heard something you didn't like, though I suppose you do have excellent hearing as well…" she trailed of gently in thought.

"Don't worry about it, I her lots of things, I don't like but I can't really do anything about them" he told her, although he was secretly hoping that she would show more interest.

Nyx hummed good naturedly as they came to the door marked 'Science 4' and entered, Edward turned towards his seat and realised Bella was staring at him, making him turn away from her and quickly sit down at his desk and watch, Banner and Nyx exchange pleasantries before he turned and said to class "everyone, this is Nicola Flemming, she will be joining us from Ireland, Miss Flemming, please go sit next to Mr Cullen if you will." Waving a hand in his direction.

Nyx nodded, and walked over taking the seat by Edward, her eyes meeting Bella's for a moment before narrowing dangerously, making Bella back of slightly. As she sat down she pulled out a notepad and pen before turning to the front of the class, ignoring his presence completely.

Towards the end of the lesson, Mr Banner informed of the up and coming blood tests for their science projects.

Edward mumbled under his breath "Oh joy" sarcastically but it earned him a giggle from Nyx, which made him feel warm inside, as he watched her pack away her belongs, he noticed she wrote in elegant cursive; as they stood up to leave he offered to take her to the gym since he was also heading there himself in which he received a nod of affirmation.

**Time skip~**

"Come on Ed!" came Emmett's excited voice, waving at him to join himself, Jasper and Flynn.

This gave Edward time to compare himself with the new vamp on the block as they got changed for the lesson, Edward himself got changed into a dark blue fitted tee with loose black gym pants and a pair of white Nike Airs on his feet, Jasper and Emmett's outfits were the same except from in different colours; Emmett was wearing a dark red tee and black gym pants a black Nike Airs and Jasper was wearing a dark green tee with grey gym pants and white Nike Airs.

Flynn was wearing a pale blue fitted V neck t-shirt with dark blue fitted joggers that were tucked in grey Nike Blazers, showing off his rather muscular frame, he stretched lethargically that made his biceps bulge impressively.

As the four of the walked out the girls already on court started squealing to their friends and taking photos on their phones, making them grown.

The girls came out giving them a bit of relief as the other boys started wolf whistling and cat calling; Alice was wearing a vivid purple t-shirt with a faded 'animal' logo on it and dark grey joggers, tucked into lilac Nike Blazers.

Rosalie came out next in a long sleeved white V –neck and pale grey fitted joggers, tucked into silver Nike Hally Hoops, with her blonde locks tied in to a high ponytail. The boys then noticed in surprise she had her arm linked with Nyx who was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck with whit fitted joggers tucked into black Nike Dunk Skys and had her hair in a low side ponytail. Both were laughing and talking about something or other.

Emmett dropped the bomb first "Hey Rose your actually being nice to someone" he said in shock making his girlfriend raise an eyebrow at him in annoyance.

"It does happen once in a blue moon, you know" she countered "besides Nyx happens to have very good taste in clothes, shoes and music!" which made said girl smile warmly.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and shouted "right then! Mixed doubles, tennis today guys! Newbies you are not allowed to be together so break up!" making Flynn raise an eyebrow and Nyx shrug.

Jasper than pulled on Nyx's arm and Rosalie grabbed Flynn's and both said in unison "they have partners. Whilst Alice went to Emmett's side and Edward looked around and the glowered at his siblings as he walked over to the only person left, Bella.

Flynn noticed that Edward was stiffer than normal and asked "What's up with him, doesn't like her?" motioning towards the steely looking pair.

Rosalie shook her head "that's his Ex", Flynn nodded in understanding and then gave one of his lopsided grins.

"How mean of you guys" he said playfully.

**Time Skip ~**

To say that the pass hour had been torturous for Edward would be an understatement, Bella tried to weasel information out of him about Flynn and Nyx and then started asking if he missed he because she missed him, giving him puppy dog eyes and he started to feel suffocated. He was also annoyed at the fact that, for some reason Nyx and Jasper worked like a well-oiled machine together and took down all their opponents with relative ease, he was thankful when Alice came and dragged him away from Bella at the end of the lesson.

He noticed the others were already changed and waiting for his arrival including Flynn and Nyx, who seem to notice his questioning gaze and told him "we're following you guys back to yours to meet your parents and stuff." She told him and he gave a nod of thanks.

As they walked out into the student car park, the Cullen's filed into Edward's Volvo and watched as Flynn and Nyx got in to a British racing green, E-type Jaguar Roadster, which made Emmett whistle "at least they have style" he said with a grin, as he pulled out and made sure the others were following them.

**Cullen Residence**

Esme and Carlisle were at the door waiting for the children to arrive with guests (Alice called them on the way home) and were happy when they saw the two cars pull up in the drive safely.

"Well then, time to meet are guests my dear" Carlisle said to his wife and walked towards the drive way.

**End**

_**Cliffy~**_

_**Hahaha hope the chapter wasn't too rushed for you guys!? **_

_**If anyone's wondering Nyx and Flynn have 3 cars and 2 motorbikes…**_

_**Next time we find out why Flynn and Nyx really came to Forks and we may get to see the mysterious third person, Dundundun!**_

_**Bye bye~ xxx **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Been having trouble with all the laptops in the house, so this is a little later than I would have hoped but here it is!**_

As the two cars pulled up into drive, the Cullen 'children' dashed to where the parents stood on the porch. Carlisle smiled at them as they all received a kiss on the check from Esme and then turned to scrutinise the new vampire as he stepped out of the E-type Jaguar (which he secretly hoped he would be allowed to go in) as he glided to the other side of the car to open the door for the petite red hair to appear at his side.

"Oh she's beautiful" Esme whispered to him as the two approached which he nodded his agreement and smiled at the two as the came to a stop in front of him.

Alice skipped in front of the pair and smiled happily "Esme, Carlisle this is Flynn O'Brien and Nicola Flemming who prefers to be known as Nyx." As she introduced them they bowed gently in their direction.

Carlisle gave them a stunning smile "as leader of this coven I welcome you to our home, if you would like to follow me to our living room, we can make ourselves more comfortable." They all walked into the front room and seated themselves down the couples taking the loveseats and Edward taking an armchair and Flynn taking the other with Nyx sat on the arm.

"would like anything to drink before we start Miss Flemming?" Esme asked politely to which Nyx giggle.

"Nicola or Nyx is fine and if you own any tea, I would be delighted to partake in some." She answered and Esme nodded and went into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

As the cup of tea was placed in Nyx's hands, Carlisle coughed gently and they all turned towards him "now my children told me, you had something to discuss with me?"

Flynn nodded, stiffening slightly as he did so only to have a gentle hand caress his hair soothingly as Nyx smiled down at him encouragingly making him relax, though he didn't make a move to speak so Nyx did "I met Flynn around 6 years ago in Belfast completely by accident as I am a Dublin girl myself" she stated sipping her tea slowly "when I met him he was being attacked by a rogue group of Vamps, so I stepped in…" Esme gasped I shock but Nyx waved off this concern "I have been with Vamps and Shifters before I met Flynn so it was easy however when he seemingly stuck himself to my side I noticed a slight problem."

"A problem?" Jasper questioned, Nyx nodded stroking Flynn's head again which now rested in her lap (much to Edwards chagrin the Cullens noticed.)

"Flynn cannot drink the blood of living creatures without getting ill before we met he was taking blood from the corpses left from others of your kin." She continued.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow "How intriguing, did you find a solution to this problem?"

Nyx laughed nervously scratching her cheek gently as Flynn let loose a lazy chuckle and spoke for the first time that afternoon "My Nyx is quite light fingered being the Alley cat that she is, it was easy for her to liberate places of their human blood supplies to keep me hydrated."

"You stole blood?" Jasper asked intrigued

Nyx nodded "I also hunted animals such as foxes and the occasional deer and drained and cooled the blood for him, it has been interesting though I do wish to help him recover if possible and since Mr Cullen is a doctor we wondered if you would be able to help in anyway."

Carlisle nodded "I'd love to help if possible however this might have to wait as we are facing our own problems at the moment."

"Problems?" Flynn asked eyes narrowing in confusion.

Emmett nodded "Last month we took Edward's human ex-girlfriend with us to play Baseball however during our game we were interrupted by a vampire trio, one of which took a fancy to Bella and we think he maybe hunting her."

Flynn nodded his understanding and then buried his head further into his red headed friends lap, making Edward growl silently, Nyx petted his head softly before brightening "If we help you rid yourselves of your problem, you can help Flynn."

"Help?" questioned Alice.

Nyx nodded "I am sure I can rope Hugh into helping you as well" which made Flynn grunt in distaste, earning him a light tap on the head.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed "who is Hugh?" she asked.

"Hugh is Nyx's shifter stalker" Flynn grumbled, making the others stiffen.

Nyx sighed deeply at this "as long as he stays off your turf its fine is it not? By the sound of it you need all the help you can get."

Carlisle chuckled humourlessly "well that is true, we will accept your help…" he then trailed off, thinking slightly then asked "Flynn do you have any gifts?"

Flynn nodded "I can negate any other vampire's gift and include other people I know into my 'shield', such as Nyx and Hugh… I can also allow vampires in or out of my shield depending on whether I trust them."

"Wow that's quite the gift!" Emmett said boisterously "Is that why Edward couldn't read your thoughts or Nyx's for that matter"

"Exactly" Flynn said whilst standing up and stretching, looking out the window he then turned to his companion "we should go home, it's getting late." Nyx agreed, handing her cup to Esme whilst thanking her.

Edward then perked up slightly as they went to walk out the house "what are you going to dol about the blood tests next week?" he asked.

"Ah well, I will probably go hunting, to stock up on 'food' for Flynn with him as I can tell Mr Banner my type already, though it will mean missing a day…"

Carlisle then frowned "we can't have that we will look after Flynn and his nutrition needs for you next week Nyx, there isn't any need to worry about it."

Flynn nodded his acceptance "well if that is everything, Goodnight to you all"

Nyx smile "G'night Everyone" she called over her shoulder as they walk to the car and drove off.

Edward smiled and whispered "Goodnight" softly to the air.

_**End**_

_**Well what did you think!? Was it okay?**_

_**The La Push will turn up next week and we will have the Cullen's thought on Flynn and Nyx and maybe some rivalry between old and new love interests…**_

_**Now Good Bye my darlings! xxx **_


End file.
